


Заговор посредников

by BraKet



Series: Отцы и дети [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Humor, Incest, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: желание отца насильно устроить супружеское счастье своих детей выходит ему определенным боком





	Заговор посредников

**1**

— Раскрой глаза. Санса Старк молода, пригодна для брака, послушна, знатного рода, девственница, да и собой недурна. Чего ты кочевряжишься?

Лорд Тайвин смотрел на Тириона с досадой и недоумением. Наверное, стоило оповещать сына о каждом тупом предлоге, который выдумывали лорды, когда отказывались женить на «полумуже» своих дочерей. Даже эти лисы Флоренты предпочли отдать обесчещенную Робертом девицу рыцарю домашней гвардии! И никого не смутило, что она должна вот-вот родить бастарда.

Тирион заерзал на своем стуле.

— Может, это причуда, но я бы предпочел жену, которая хочет со мной спать, — проворчал он, и лорд Тайвин закатил глаза.

— Ты полагаешь, что твои шлюхи спят с тобой, потому что сгорают от желания? Да ты еще глупее, чем я думал, — раздраженно заметил он.

— Но вы говорите о женитьбе, отец! При чем тут шлюхи? — наглец мастерски изобразил оскорбленную невинность. — Я же не собираюсь жениться на своих шлюхах!

Лорд Тайвин на секунду замер.

— Лучше не напоминай... — начал он угрожающе, но Тирион его перебил:

— К жене совсем другие требования! Вот что я хотел сказать.

— Именно. Совсем другие, — лорд Тайвин опер локти на стол и сложил пальцы у подбородка домиком. — И я сейчас тебе их перечислю: жена должна быть приспособлена для деторождения и носить приличное фамильное имя. Все! Ни желание, ни любовь в списке достоинств не значатся. Кто вообще в Вестеросе женится по любви?

— Вы, отец?

Лорд Тайвин прищурился.

— До сих пор ты прилагал все усилия, чтобы не идти по моим стопам. Интересно, что и где сдохло, заставив тебя так лихо изменить своим принципам?

— Эддард Старк здесь, в Гавани, — пробормотал Тирион.

— Который тоже женился не по любви. Видишь? Это правило.

— А вы, выходит...

— Исключение из него. За что боги и наказали меня тобой! — с раздражением повысил голос лорд Тайвин. — Почему мы вообще говорим обо мне? Не я ведь собираюсь предстать перед септоном с девицей!

— Как хорошо, что вы завели об этом речь! — внезапно оживился Тирион. — Если вам так нужен ключ к Северу, возьмите его сами! К чему вам посредник в таком важном деле?

— К тому, что хватит с меня неблагодарных отпрысков! Вы все позорите меня так или иначе, а ты — больше всех! То есть, учитывая, насколько неудачным был последний опыт, как-то глупо его повторять, разве нет? — и лорд Тайвин красноречиво смерил Тириона с ног до головы тяжелым взглядом.

Тирион хмыкнул.

— По-вашему, от карлика меньше вероятности понести карлика? Что-то сдается мне, тут иная арифметика, отец. И она отнюдь не в мою пользу.

— Твои дети будут твоей заботой, — отрезал лорд Тайвин. — И вот такая арифметика лично меня более чем устраивает.

— Сомневаюсь, — Тирион почесал шрам. — Мои дети все-таки будут Ланнистерами, и, как знать, возможно даже, кто-нибудь из них еще до вашей кончины вознамерится наложить свою львино-волчью лапу на Утес Кастерли.

Лорд Тайвин вздрогнул. Похоже, Тирион заметил произведенный эффект, потому что быстро продолжил:

— В ваших рассуждениях нет его, самого главного элемента — наследника нашей фамильной груды камней. Меня вы упорно пытаетесь сплавить в Винтерфелл. А Джейме на плечи плащ накинула гвардия. То есть, даже если он вернется...

Лорд Тайвин поиграл желваками, и Тирион быстро поправился:

— ... когда он вернется, вам вряд ли удастся уговорить его жениться. Я и то в этом смысле сговорчивее! Меня всего лишь не устраивает особа, которую вы подобрали на эту роль, против прогулки до септы лично я ничего не имею. Просто хочу сам выбрать ту, которая поможет мне выдержать скучнейший обряд. Итак. У нас остается только один Ланнистер, способный зачать будущего грандлорда!

Несколько минут лорд Тайвин молча не спускал с сына внимательных глаз.

— Хм, — наконец задумчиво произнес он. — Отпираясь от брака, вряд ли ты защищаешь себя... Значит, девчонку Старк? У тебя бывают настолько глупые благородные порывы. Но в таком случае не кажется ли тебе, что мысль заставить ее делить со мной ложе слишком далека от интересов несчастной сироты?

— Неужели вы ее съедите, отец? — пробормотал Тирион и принялся внимательно изучать заусеницу на ногте своего большого пальца. — Нас, конечно, называют львами, но лишь в качестве красочного преувеличения...

— Ты знаешь, что мне этот брак не нужен, поэтому ничем не рискуешь, озвучивая свои безумные идеи, зато довольно ловко уклоняешься от того, чтобы дать прямое согласие, — лорд Тайвин потянул к себе ближайший свиток и принялся внимательно его изучать. — Хорошо. Можешь идти.

— Что — хорошо? — настороженно спросил Тирион.

— Хорошо, я поразмыслю над нашим разговором. Возможно, в твоих словах кроется зерно истины.

— В моих словах... Каких из? Я тут много чего наговорил.

— О том, чтобы я женился на Сансе Старк, — ледяным тоном изрек лорд Тайвин и, вскинув голову, добавил с раздражением: — Да что с тобой, сын? Не мог же ты забыть то, о чем так горячо вещал всего несколько минут назад!

Рот Тириона ошарашенно приоткрылся.

— Можешь идти, — повторил лорд Тайвин и вновь уставился в свои бумаги.

— Э...

— Ну — что? — лорд Тайвин со вздохом откинулся на стуле и скрестил на груди руки. — Теперь-то ты чем недоволен?

— А вы уверены в своих, так сказать, силах для...

— Разве они тебя смущали, когда ты вносил свое предложение? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался лорд Тайвин.

Тирион пожал плечами:

— Может, я вам льстил, отец...

Лорд Тайвин надменно фыркнул.

— Хорьку Фрею за девяносто и его жена опять на сносях. А он ведь даже на лошадь залезть не в состоянии.

— Хорек Фрей упорно тренируется в... надлежащих науках, — заметил Тирион. — Как раз в тех, которые больше подходят новобрачному. Что же до вас...

— Это не те умения, которые способны растеряться даже за несколько десятков лет, — перебил его лорд Тайвин.

— И все-таки... — вяло запротестовал Тирион.

— Ничего, думаю, я как-нибудь справлюсь. А если нет... Призову тебя в качестве советника, — дождавшись, пока у сына снова отпадет челюсть, лорд Тайвин добавил не терпящим возражения тоном: — Скажешь еще одно слово и отправишься в септу с Сансой прямо сейчас.

Возражений не последовало.

— Вот и прекрасно, — лорд Тайвин снова уставился в свиток. — Ступай.

**2**

Тирион шел к своей комнате, ругая себя на все лады. Он чувствовал себя примерно так, как выглядел при разговоре с отцом, — непроходимым болваном. Идея, которая совсем недавно казалась ему и остроумной, и безопасной, грозила обернуться чем-то... непредсказуемым. Тирион терпеть не мог сюрпризы: жизнь научила его, что они редко бывают приятными, тем обиднее было организовать себе такой собственными руками.

Зачем, зачем он предложил отцу самому жениться на Сансе?!

Ладно, эта мысль пришла ему в голову внезапно, но ведь она в самом деле казалась очень даже удачной!

Во-первых, потому, что Тирион был совершенно уверен — отец на это не пойдет. Он давно мог взять в жены кого угодно, овдовел-то совсем молодым, но он не стал этого делать, и какова бы ни была причина, она оказалась достаточно весомой, чтобы удерживать его от брака тридцать с лишним лет. И ведь Джейме не вчера накинул на себя белый плащ! Времени поразмыслить над наследниками у отца было предостаточно.

Во-вторых, Тириону страшно хотелось, чтоб отец почувствовал себя на его месте. Просто поразительно, насколько человек, сам женившийся по любви, плевал на эту самую любовь, когда речь шла о браке его детей! Хотя, казалось бы, кому, как не отпрыскам самого богатого дома в Вестеросе, должна быть доступна такая роскошь — выбирать себе супруга велению сердца? Какой смысл вообще иметь это все — деньги, власть, положение, земли и прииски, если ты не можешь жениться по любви?

— Деньги и власть... Хотят лишь еще больше денег и власти... — пробормотал вдруг Тирион тоном отца, хотя тот никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного.

Но вполне мог сказать. Великие дома постоянно бросали своих отпрысков в постель друг к другу, заключая таким образом союзы, это никого не удивляло и считалось в порядке вещей.

«Однако сам отец женился по велению сердца!» — снова с яростью подумал Тирион. «Не на шлюхе!» — ответил суровый голос в его голове, и он не нашелся, что на это возразить. Все попытки Тириона вспомнить хоть какую-то романтичную историю, похожую на его ситуацию, оканчивались провалом. Брак Эйгона Таргариена был по любви, но на благородной леди. Один из его детей, правда, расторгнув помолвку, взял себе в жены простолюдинку Дженни из Старых Камней, но и ее считали ведьмой и крестьянкой, а не торговкой телом. Что, впрочем, все равно обернулось бедой: Барристан Селми как-то с горечью заметил, что страна после ее свадьбы «выплатила приданое трупами».

«Однако же я не король! И даже не принц! — сердито подумал Тирион. — Могу себе позволить еще чуть-чуть понизить планку!»

Можешь хоть вообще ее уронить, кто тебе помешает? Но давай скажем себе честно: ни один лорд-отец в Вестеросе на дал бы согласие на брак своего сына со шлюхой. Даже весь из себя такой потакающий своим отпрыскам Нед Старк, будь он жив, не позволил бы им подобных выходок. «Однако Кейтилин не возражала против женитьбы Робба на этой... Талисе из Волантиса... А ведь этот поступок может стоить им проигрыша в войне». «Талиса не шлюха. Род Мейгир — знатен и богат», — снова возник в его голове суровый голос.

Да что ты будешь делать! Как можно надеяться победить отца в споре, если ты не способен убедить даже самого себя?!

Тирион вздохнул... и чуть не расхохотался, горько и зло. Победить отца... Что за вздор! Отец не станет его слушать, даже если Тирион скажет, что снег белый, а вода мокрая! Всю жизнь уши лорда Тайвина были открыты лишь для его ненаглядных детей-близнецов, Тириону еще повезло иметь хорошие отношения со старшим братом! Вот была бы потеха, ополчись и тот на него... «Но не повезло, что он любит нашу общую сестру». Хоть Джейме и не участвовал в ее наветах, и даже пытался защищать Тириона, все же открыто против Серсеи он выступал редко и слишком уж легкомысленно, неудивительно, что отец отмахивался от его доводов, толком в них не вникая.

«После смерти Джоанны Тайвин стал другим человеком, — сказал как-то Тириону дядя. — Лучшая его часть умерла вместе с ней». Выходит, Тирион не знал не только своей матери, но и своего отца, то есть такого, который у него должен был быть... И все же когда-то Тирион любил даже его оставшуюся худшую часть. Вот только оставшейся худшей не нужна была любовь Тириона. Красивые серо-зеленые с золотыми искорками глаза лорда Тайвина если и смотрели на младшего сына, то чаще всего с равнодушием, которое временами оттенялось сдержанной досадой. Годам к семи Тирион понял, что видеть в них даже злость лучше, чем холодное безразличие. Ему казалось, плохие чувства проще превратить в хорошие, чем вдохнуть жизнь в вообще несуществующие. Как же он ошибался... Теперь отец предвзят, и что бы Тирион ни делал, он заранее настроен против. Да лучше бы ему вообще было на Тириона плевать!

Тирион вдруг застыл на месте, чувствуя, как внезапная боль сжала его грудь. Он не хотел, чтобы отец злился на него. И не хотел, чтобы отцу было все равно. Он хотел, чтобы отец его любил... Его великолепный, гордый, красивый отец, способный даже с дикарями разговаривать с необыкновенным достоинством... А потом послать их на смерть вместе со своим сыном во главе!

Будь ты проклят, Тайвин, сына Титоса, из дома Ланнистеров, лорд Утеса Кастерли, Хранитель Запада, Щит Ланниспорта, бывший и нынешний десница короля!

Но не прошло и минуты, как вспышка ярости сменилась усталой грустью. Тирион снова вздохнул и продолжил путь. К чему упиваться жалостью к себе? Санса, вот чья судьба куда хуже твоей собственной. И ты только что отправил ее прямиком в пасть льва. Отец, конечно, не мерзкий племянничек, но вряд ли она нагрешила достаточно, чтобы заслужить себе такого мужа!

«Как будто она заслужила тебя».

Да уж, ну и выбор у девочки...

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на него! Задумчив и кроток, идет себе, томно вздыхая... Пойдем-ка, отужинаем по-семейному.

А вот и любимая сестрица, легка на помине.

**3**

— Спасибо, но я только что с фамильного обеда, — буркнул несносный карлик и продолжил идти как ни в чем ни бывало.

К счастью, его коротенькие ножки делали три шага там, где ее длинные — один. Серсее даже не пришлось ускориться, чтобы с ним поравняться.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — она ухватила его за руку повыше локтя. — Вы с лордом-отцом потчевали друг друга своими обычными блюдами из разочарования и презрения.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя для меня другое кушанье? — Тирион попытался освободиться, но Серсея держала крепко.

— У меня для тебя штоф летнего вина, и лучше бы тебе его со мной распить, — начала она угрожающим тоном.

— А то — что? — Тирион вдруг резко остановился и дерзко уставился на нее своими разномастными глазами.

— А то останешься и дальше гонять свои мысли в одиночестве, — заставила себя улыбнуться Серсея и добавила, стараясь изо всех сил звучать как можно легкомысленнее: — Да ладно тебе, братец! Я же вижу, что что-то не дает тебе покоя! А ведь мы с тобой, можно сказать, наконец-то плывем в одной лодке. Почему бы нам ради разнообразия не начать слаженно грести в одну сторону, не пытаясь прибить друг друга веслом?

Ей показалось, или Тирион заколебался?

— Слушай, я серьезно, — вздохнула она, старательно разыгрывая искреннее утомление. — Давай на время прервем наши боевые действия перед лицом общей опасности — септоном.

Минуту брат смотрел на нее, словно раздумывая, какими именно словами послать ее в пекло, но вдруг его губы растянулись в хитрой усмешке.

— Ладно, летнее вино все-таки весомый довод!

И не успела Серсея даже глазом моргнуть, как он ловко вывернулся из ее хватки и с неожиданной прытью припустил на своих ножках. К счастью, устремился он не куда-нибудь, а к ее покоям. Серсея победно улыбнулась и намеренно замедлила шаг, чтобы позволить ему первому поспешно доковылять до ее двери, заскочить внутрь, добежать до столика и наполнить два кубка.

— Ну, рассказывай, бесенок, о чем ты там толковал с нашим лордом-отцом, — сказала Серсея, не спеша опускаясь на стул и взяв протянутое ей вино.

Но несносный брат не спешил с ответом. Неторопливо осушив кубок, он вновь наполнил его, сделал пару глотков, подумал немного и лишь тогда небрежно заметил:

— Наш лорд-отец женится на Сансе.

Вино пошло у Серсеи носом.

— Ч-что?! — выпалила она, задыхаясь, прямо сквозь кашель.

— Уж прости, оказалось, что Лорас не в его вкусе, — все тем же ровным тоном заметил ее наглый братец и протянул платок.

Серсея с изумлением уставилась на его руку, не совсем понимая, что это он делает. Потом опомнилась, вытащила из-за лифа свой (куда более изящный) платочек и промокнула лицо.

— Ты ведь шутишь? — спросила она и сама поразилась, как жалко прозвучал ее голос.

— Да нет, что ты! Мужчины его в самом деле не прельщают! То есть, не то, чтобы я проверял...

— Прекрати нести чушь, — ледяным тоном оборвала Серсея наглого брата. — Я говорю про Сансу.

— О. В самом деле? — изобразил искреннее удивление наглый брат и добавил, вздохнув: — Ты гадала, что меня гнетет? Вот что. Он сказал, что подумает. Но в этом-то и ужас: если он включит свой гениальный мозг на всю катушку, очень скоро обнаружит, что с точки зрения логики и здравого смысла его брак с Сансой несет ему сплошные выгоды! Роббу будет затруднительно вести против нас свои боевые действия, когда он узнает, что сам лорд Кастерли накинул его сестренке на плечи плащ. Свадьбу со мной молодой волчонок скорее воспринял бы как насмешку и начал бы рубиться вдвое яростнее, чтобы освободить ее от мерзкого уродца... Но наш великолепный десница — совсем другое дело! Тут уже речь идет об оказанной чести! Идем далее. Отец одержим наследниками для своей проклятущей скалы, а Санса достаточно молода, чтобы принести их в безумном количестве. К тому же она красива, изящна, благородна, умна для своего возраста... — тут Серсея скептически подняла бровь, но брат сделал вид, что не заметил гримасы и продолжил: — Рискну предположить, что через несколько лет в браке, когда она осмелеет и сбросит налет детской робости, вполне сможет блистать при дворе. Наконец, зачем отдавать мне ключ от Севера, если можно взять его самому?

Как ни ошарашена была Серсея, она уловила в тоне Тириона странные нотки... обиды? О, боги! Неужели он сам хотел жениться на Сансе? Но ведь нет! Она отлично помнит, что его заранее расстраивал этот брак!

— Чем же ты недоволен? — мрачно спросила она и разом осушила половину кубка. — Ты, насколько я помню, не жаждал стать ее мужем. Хотя я так и не поняла — почему.

— И ты туда же, — закатил глаза брат. — А ведь сама сказала, что мы в одной лодке! Он же нас обоих пытается оттащить к септону насильно.

— Вот только я королева! А мне грозит провести остаток дней в Хайгардене с мужем, которому я не нужна, мучаясь родами, как какая-нибудь племенная кобыла! Ты же, напротив, только выиграешь от своей женитьбы: наконец-то окажешься вдали от меня и отца, да еще с собственным замком! Не говори, что ты этого не хочешь! — возражений в самом деле не последовало, и она продолжила: — Итак. Родовые муки и вероятность умереть во время них, как наша мать, тебе не грозят, зато титул Хранителя Севера — вот он, сам валится тебе в руки. Все плюсы, которые ты перечислил для отца, вполне подходят и тебе. С той лишь разницей, что жить вы будете не в Королевской Гавани. Ну и Робб, конечно, вряд ли обрадуется... Но для нас его радость не так уж и важна, мы справимся с ним в любом случае.

В тоне Серсеи (хоть она и старалась сдерживаться) проступила злость. Но ведь это в самом деле несправедливо! Мужчины умудряются капризничать на пустом месте, когда все, казалось бы, складывается в их пользу!

— Мужу ты не нужна как раз в том самом смысле, который и избавит тебя от родовых мук. А вот меня Север вряд ли примет с распростертыми объятиями! — после минутного молчания выпалил капризный брат. — Мой племянник снес их сюзерену голову, если ты не забыла.

— Король казнил изменника! — повысила Серсея голос и добавила спокойнее: — Но останься он в живых, служил бы Ночному Дозору. Даже его вассалы-болваны должны это понимать... И ведь десницей тебя тоже не очень-то любили. Не помню, чтобы ты так уж сильно волновался по этому поводу. Зато как злился, что отец вернулся к своим обязанностям, а не оставил их на тебя и дальше! А ведь он изначально передавал их тебе временно, разве нет?

Она готова была поклясться — Тирион и предложил отцу Сансу. Исключительно чтобы поставить того в неловкое положение. Проклятому карлику доставляло удовольствие с детства доводить их всех. Но ссора с ним делу не поможет... Серсея взяла себя в руки, допила вино и протянула кубок брату.

— Нам надо объединить силы. Придумать что-то, что выставит девчонку в глазах отца в невыгодном свете.

— Главное, чтобы, отказавшись от своей женитьбы, он не начал снова впихивать ее мне... — проворчал Тирион. — Кстати, почему тебе так противна мысль, что отец женится на ней?

«Потому что ты отнял у меня не только мать, но и отца! — вдруг захотелось закричать Серсее. — Он улыбался мне, пока ты не родился! Мне! Даже не матери, если рядом была я, он улыбался мне одной! Джейме постоянно говорил, что ты младенец и не виноват... Но я тоже была ребенком, и в чем же провинилась я? За что боги лишили меня любви обоих родителей? А теперь ты бросаешь на его ложе эту маленькую хитрую лгунью! Неужели ты не видишь, что никакая она не кроткая милашка? Волк в шкуре ягненка! А наш весь такой умный и хладнокровный отец в сердечных делах проницательностью не отличается... Что, если она сможет найти, как им крутить? И мы с тобой, братец, останемся в дураках оба!»

— Потому что сейчас у нас разумный десница, — сказала Серсея вслух. — И... Я не хочу, чтобы отец стал вторым Уолдером Фреем.

Но Тирион лишь беспечно пожал плечами.

— Он и не станет, не переживай.

— Мужчины — дураки. Даже те, кто рождаются раз в тысячу лет, — отчеканила Серсея.

— Вот, значит, как ты о нас думаешь? — хмыкнул Тирион.

— Не я. Это слова тети Дженны, — Серсея смерила его оценивающим взглядом и добавила: — А уж она-то своего брата знает.  


**4**

Разумеется, лорд Тайвин не собирался жениться на этой девчонке Старк, но у Тириона хватило бы простодушия поверить в обратное. Вот и прекрасно. Не исключено, что он в самом деле волнуется о ее судьбе, в таком случае согласится на брак хотя бы ради того, чтобы спасти от своего ужасного отца. А если для этого его благородные порывы окажутся не слишком сильны, на помощь придет нежелание делить наследство с вероятными будущими сводными братьями. Два этих соображения вполне способны сделать его сговорчивым.

Тирион честолюбив и умен; будь он тупицей, лорд Тайвин не стал бы посылать его как десницу в Королевскую Гавань вместо себя. Обычно только женщины сбивают его младшего распутника с толку, но отныне с глупостями будет покончено: наконец-то он сможет удовлетворять свои низменные потребности на супружеском ложе и позабудет про шлюх. Давно пора было его женить.

Вопрос с Сансой лорд Тайвин считал настолько решенным, что спохватился только через несколько дней, заметив, что Тирион до сих пор так и не пришел сказать что-нибудь типа: «Знаешь, я тут подумал и понял, что все-таки сам хочу взять ее в жены!». Между тем в любой момент могли заявиться Тиреллы и сообщить, что они увозят Сансу в Хайгарден. Лорд Тайвин надеялся, что до свадьбы Джоффа этого не случится, но как знать... Тот же Тирион в подпитии способен сболтнуть лишнее, и цветочники мигом постарались бы нанести упреждающий удар. Отказать им прямо, не оскорбив, не получится, а ссориться с их домом в планы лорда Тайвина не входило.

И все-таки... Почему Тирион медлит? Что он задумал? Вдруг его предложение вовсе не было спонтанным? Что, если это часть какого-то плана? Тирион умен... Он и Санса могли сговориться... О чем? Никакой выгоды женитьба отца сыну не приносила, наоборот! Санса молода и может рожать детей еще много лет, и каждый ребенок будет претендовать на наследство. В этом случае Кастерли Тириону и вовсе никогда не достанется, да и Винтерфелл тоже, если уж на то пошло. Значит, это не его идея... Но чья? Сансы? Немыслимо!

Она еще слишком мала, чтобы вести такую игру, да и Нед Старк был слишком бесхитростной натурой, он готовил из дочери добродетельную жену и мать, а не Мизинца в юбке. К тому же, здесь, в Красном Замке, ей, дочери предателя, довериться некому. Неудивительно, что она двигается робко, одевается скромно, говорит тихо, лишний раз взгляд-то не поднимет... И все равно умудряется вывести из себя Серсею, которая шпыняет бедную девочку почем зря. Словно видит в ней не несчастного ребенка, а... Соперницу? Что ж. Вероятно, все матери так относятся к будущим женам своих сыновей. Серсея очень привязана к Джоффу, чрезмерно даже, эта ее одержимость и портит его характер. Не так уж удивительно, что она вымещает свои материнские страхи на той, которая и отнимет у нее сына.

И все же... Все же...

Лорд Тайвин вдруг вспомнил одну любопытную деталь, которую разум отмел как несущественную (а, кажется, зря). В день, когда Джофф, надуваясь от важности, раздавал награды за защиту Королевской Гавани, лорд Тайвин случайно увидел Сансу близ Богорощи: она шла, улыбаясь во весь рот. Но позже Серсея рассказала ему, как девочка была огорчена тем, что не станет королевой. «Бедняжечка, с самого отъезда из своего стылого Винтерфелла надеялась заполучить моего сына! И вот какая-то другая женщина уводит его у нее из-под носа! От горя на ней лица не было!» — тон у дочери был настолько злорадным, что лорду Тайвину захотелось напомнить ей, как расстроился ее собственный брак с Рейегаром. Но, подумав, он решил этого не делать: та старая история подрывала скорее его авторитет, а ведь ему еще предстояло сообщить ей про Лораса, ни к чему было напоминать о том, что отец не всесилен.

Теперь же, когда он невольно взялся примерять Сансу Старк на роль своей жены (пусть и не всерьез, но все же), это странное несоответствие слов его дочери с виденным им ранее заставило его задуматься: что, если простодушный кроткий волчонок вовсе не так уж простодушен и кроток?  


**5**

— Тебе тоже кажется, что он начал к ней присматриваться? Ты поэтому следишь за ним, милая сестрица?

— А ты, значит, оказался на этой стене совершенно случайно, милый братец?

— Разумеется, нет. Я пришел, чтобы тоже следить, зачем отрицать? Мы с тобой в одной лодке, как ты правильно заметила... Хм. Значит, Санса потащилась в Богорощу, и он туда же...

— Строит из себя набожную...

— Бедная девочка...

— Хитрая лиса!

— Ты ведь несерьезно?

— Еще как серьезно. Тебе, как и нашему лорду-отцу, глаза застят ее девичьи прелести. Красота, невинность, ах, разве может такая крошка быть расчетливой... Ваши стручки между ног что-то делают с вашим зрением. А вот я знаю, на что такая овечка способна. И именно в этом возрасте. В прелестные четырнадцать таких вот юных дев то тянет сентиментально рыдать... То убивать всех вокруг. И второе желание преобладает.

— Ты судишь по себе, дорогуша. Санса не такая. Иначе она бы с радостью побежала за моего жестокого племянника, эту грозу кошек и шлюх, твоего сыночка.

— И он бы живо ее раскусил. Она, конечно, не кошка и не шлюха, но мой Джофф не позволил бы ей собой крутить.

— У него же тоже между ног стручок. Или ты отстригла его, чтобы повысить парню остроту зрения?

— Джофф пока еще не научился им думать.

— И не только им, замечу... То, что ты этого не видишь, меня не слишком удивляет. А вот то, что ты приписываешь отцу неспособность рассуждать холодной головой... Даже тебе-то не удается сбить его с толку! С чего ты решила, что Санса будет успешнее?

— С того, что он не относится к ней серьезно, дурачок! Ты не станешь драться с десятилетним сопляком в ту же полную силу, какую приложишь, если столкнешься на войне с взрослым опытным воином.

— Я-то? Я-то еще как стану! Особенно если подо мной не будет коня. Пешего меня даже десятилетний сопляк побьет! Если, конечно, я возьмусь за дело как попало. Вот ты бы смогла вполсилы драться с тем, кто выше тебя в полтора раза?

— Прекрати придуриваться! Ты знаешь, что я хотела сказать!

— Ладно, ладно... Допустим. Но слушай, мы точно с тобой разговариваем о нашем лорде-отце? Он ко всему на свете относится серьезно! В этом, к слову, и есть его настоящая беда... Но не на этот раз.

— В его глазах она девочка, глупец ты этакий! Маленькая и слабенькая! Точнее, уже не совсем маленькая. Вот в чем настоящая проблема...

— М-да... Надо было предложить ему Лораса... Ай! Не бей меня по голове, ей и так досталось при Черноводной!

— То-то я смотрю, у тебя поубавилось умения соображать! А ведь я-то, дура, рассчитывала, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь...

— Отец у тебя дурак, я дурак, теперь и ты у нас дура. Тебя послушать, так одна Санса умная! Прямо какой-то Станнис Баратеон, а не сирота в окружении людей, убивших ее отца...

— Поживи сиротой среди врагов, сам не заметишь, как станешь гением. Это вопрос выживания. Она научилась лгать и притворяться. Ты бы слышал, что она мне несла про свою любовь к Джоффу...

— А что ей было делать, интересно? Сказать тебе правду? Да ты бы вмиг кликнула Илина Пейна!

— Ну а я тебе о чем толкую, балда?! Добавь сюда ее новое оружие между ног...

— Ой, вот только про это не надо. «Оружие»... Знаешь почему Башню десницы называют Башней десницы?

— Хм. Потому что там живет десница?

— Что за глупый ответ от такой умной... владелицы межножного убойного приспособления? Ну же, сестрица, прояви чуточку фантазии!

— Я не собираюсь искать пошлую подоплеку у простых вещей в угоду твоему низменному чувству юмора!

— Ага, значит, ты все-таки поняла!

— Заткнись.

— Думаешь, почему отец не женится?

— Потому что он не хочет получить второго тебя? Я бы тоже боялась лишний раз посеять семя, если бы существовал хоть малейший шанс, что родится твое подобие!

— Вот! И поэтому он находчиво оправдывает название Башни!

— Заткнись, я сказала!

— Ты, верно, думаешь, он держит сейчас руку на мече, да?

— Хм... Отсюда не очень-то видно...

— Спорим, что не на том? Но не менее твердом и... величественном.

— Это Богороща, пошлый ты дурак!

— Ну... Да. И что? Он же не верит в старых богов. Если честно, не думаю, что и Семерым-то поклоняется, а не делает вид... Но старым? Ни за что! Осквернить их таким образом было бы даже... Интересно.

— Интересно другое: ты не боишься случайно упасть с этой стены прямо сейчас?

— Проклятье...

— Что? Прикинул, сколько времени будешь лететь? Подсказываю: достаточно долго, чтобы пожалеть о своих тупых шутках насчет отца. Ты зашел слишком далеко.

— Нет. Точнее... Я просто вспомнил, что он же не носит в стенах Красного Замка меча. Обычно не носит. Теперь мне в самом деле хотелось бы знать, во что же он так вцепился! Рука не двигается, нет?

— Хм... А ты как думаешь?

— Я отсюда не вижу! Ты выше, ты мне и скажи.

— Я что-то тоже не пойму...

— Может... Нам стоит отвернуться? Не знаю, это как-то... Я чувствую себя... о, боги... это же наш отец все-таки. Лорд-отец! Грандлорд-отец! Десница! Зря я это сказал...

— Да нет, ну не может быть! Это было бы слишком даже для него! То есть... в Богорощу обычно никто не ходит, но для подобных занятий есть более... уединенные помещения. Спальня своя, наконец!

— К тому же Санса давно ушла.

— Что?! Как ушла?! Когда?! Я думала, ее просто не видно из-за деревьев!

— В тот момент, как ты ударила меня по голове при упоминании Черноводной, она вышла и направилась...

— Куда?!

— Понятия не имею! Да куда угодно!

— Тогда зачем он там торчит?

— Решил сменить веру? То есть... Обрести ее? Податься в септоны? Заделаться Станнисом вместо Сансы и сжечь это скопище чардрев дотла? Вот и стоит, прикидывая откуда начать... Не знаю! Что ты меня-то спрашиваешь?! Я вижу то же, что и ты!

— Хм. Возможно, он видит что-то еще...

— Или... кого-то?

— Может, она встречается с кем-то в Богороще?

— А он все-таки опоясался мечом? Чтобы встретить этого кого-то во всеоружии...  


**6**

«У меня никогда не получалось ничего ни с кем... Кроме Джейме».

Получилось бы у нее с Рейегаром? Получилось бы у нее... С отцом? Безумная, ужасная, невыносимая мысль! Инцест, вот как это называется. Но и то, что у них с Джейме, называется так же. Она привыкла к этому слову. Оно не пугает ее.

«И я ведь всегда хотела, чтобы он принадлежал мне одной... Только мне». Серсея вспомнила эту девчонку, хитрющую притворяшку с огненно-каштановыми волосами, Сансу. Лисица, вот она кто. Именно этот зверь должен реять на знамени Старков, а не честный глупый волк! «Я сказала ей, что между ног у нее оружие похлеще, чем мужской меч... Зачем я это сказала? Теперь она будет им пользоваться, отнимая у меня все, отрезая от меня кусок за куском! Не получилось отобрать Джоффа? Замахнулась на отца!»

Нет, это не она замахнулась... Это все проклятый злобный братец! Зачем он подал отцу эту безумную мысль с женитьбой?! О, она знает маленького хитреца! Он ничего не делает просто так!

«А ведь я называла его своим». Говорила кормилице: «Он мой». Тетя Дженна как-то сказала ей: «У каждой девочки должен быть старший брат», а Серсея подумала: «И младший». Он был все-таки забавный и умел ее рассмешить... Это было до того, как она вошла в шатер Мэгги-Жабы... И узнала, что значит то валирийское слово.

Может... Тирион и Санса сговорились? Что, если эти двое водят за нос их всех?

Серсея встала с кровати и принялась кружить по комнате, яростно сжимая пальцы. Подошла к окну и уставилась на ночное небо, не видя его... Вспоминая события дня. Чему верить? Кому? Тирион все же кажется сам одураченным Сансой... Женщины — его слабость. С отцом все сложнее...

Нет, конечно, отец не делал ничего такого в Богороще... Он за кем-то следил, тут Тирион прав. Но ведь он прав и в другом... Башня десницы... «Поэтому она так и называется». Какая глупая, пошлая шутка! И все же... Отец был совсем молод, когда умерла их мать. И он больше не женился. Они, дети, конечно, радовалась этому. Только мачехи им и не хватало! Но если подумать... Это ведь странно, разве нет? И ведь шлюхами он брезговал...

Однажды, уже после рождения Мирцеллы, Серсея как-то нашла старые платья матери и принялась их примерять. Она уже выросла и не столько тосковала по усопшей, сколько радовалась своей вновь обретенной стройности. Она не услышала, как он вошел, но в воздухе вдруг разлилось знакомое напряжение. Почувствовав чужое присутствие спиной, она резко обернулась. У двери стоял отец и смотрел на нее... Тем самым взглядом.

Она слишком хорошо знала этот тот самый мужской взгляд. На миг ей стало жарко и тесно в платье, которое до этого сидело вполне свободно. Руки вдруг стало некуда девать, ноги сделались ватными, она чувствовала себя такой нескладной... И странно оробевшей. Всего миг... А потом отец моргнул, в глазах появилось осмысление, он сжал губы, нахмурился, резко развернулся и вышел.

Ей тогда вспомнилось, как она менялась одеждой с Джейме. И как менялись глаза у мужчин. Как менялись глаза у отца... Она забыла это. И вдруг вспомнила.

А потом забыла снова.

«У меня никогда не получалось ничего ни с кем... Кроме Джейме».

Лежа под Робертом, Серсея почему-то представляла Рейегара. Почему его? Рейегар ведь был такой красивый! Роберт поначалу тоже, и в первую ночь она его хотела... Именно его. Ну, что ж... Он и взял ее, как Роберт. Грубо, бесцеремонно, пьяно... И только так потом и брал. А она представляла на его месте Рейегара, потому что... Никто больше на ум ей не шел. У Джейме были совсем другие руки и ласки, нежные, не жестокие... «Может, стоило пожаловаться отцу, и тот убил бы Роберта раньше, чем вепрь». А, может, стоило вместо Рейегара представлять отца? И тогда что? Тебя бы не сжирала сейчас ревность? Если бы год за годом его воображаемое семя сохло на ее ляжках и если бы его нерожденных детей ты бы слизывала с пальцев, торжествуя, что не даешь им жизнь, сейчас было бы проще?

А может, стоит пойти к нему? Расхохотаться в лицо и сказать: тебе нужны еще внуки? Так делай их! Я помню, как ты на меня смотрел, не будь же трусом, как Роберт Баратеон! Не бойся признаться, что ты меня хочешь!

Можно еще и Тириона с собой захватить. Что он там сказал? «Это несправедливо, что ты даешь одному брату и не даешь другому»? Прекрасно! Помнится, Тирион все ныл, что отец его любит не так, как меня? Ну так почему бы это не исправить? Впереди вся ночь для нашей безумной, страшной, больной родственной львиной любви, наплодим наследников для вашей проклятой скалы, лорд Кастерли, на тысячу лет вперед!

Серсее вдруг стало ужасно смешно, она кружилась по комнате, исступленно размахивая руками, пока в голове не зашумело... Тогда она упала на кровать, все еще тихо смеясь. Чье-то настойчивое бесцеремонное орудие проникало в ее влажное томное лоно, вкрадчиво и нежно, зло и яростно... Кому оно принадлежало? Каким ее мнимым и настоящим любовникам? Следовало бы узнать, разве нет? Но ей было все равно... Миг. Всего миг прекрасного похотливого равнодушия, тянущийся минуты и минуты... Бессмысленные и бесплодные. Пока ей не надоела эта тупая безрезультатная пародия на страсть. Тогда она отдернула руку и невидяще уставилась на свои липкие пальцы, чувствуя, как слезы текут к вискам, а грудь разрывается от отчаянной пустоты и усталого горя.

«У меня никогда не получалось ничего ни с кем... Кроме Джейме».  


**7**

Лорд Тайвин был незыблем, как Утес Кастерли. Любовь не брала лорда Тайвина.

Давным-давно, когда кровь еще не остыла, а сердце ныло от пустоты, он пытался найти замену Джоанне. Это была глупая затея: у Джоанны не могло быть замены. Хорошо, сказал он тогда себе, быть может, надо идти от обратного и искать женщину не похожую на нее? Но непохожие его раздражали своей непохожестью, а похожие тем, что они все-таки были не ею и походили недостаточно сильно.

В конце концов он бросил искать.

К тому же новая жена стала бы и мачехой его детям. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя. Хотя с Джоанной они в основном совпадали, когда дело касалось воспитания их отпрысков, но бывали у них и разногласия: Джоанна прочила Серсее в мужья Оберина Мартелла, сына ее старой подруги, лорд Тайвин же мечтал увидеть дочь женой Рейегара. И разве сама Серсея не грезила о драконе? Время доказало правоту лорда Тайвина: Оберин вырос похотливым, жестоким и вспыльчивым. У Роберта, конечно, тоже оказалось порядочное количество бастардов к концу жизни, но все-таки Серсея крутила глупым оленем, как хотела, с Мартеллом такой бы фокус не прошел.

И еще кое-что мучило лорда Тайвина неотступно. Довольно долго он выбирал между двух одинаково ужасных вопросов: «Что, если Тирион не мой сын?» и «Что, если все же мой?»

В итоге он предпочел остановиться на втором, но это означало вынужденное безбрачие.

«Знаешь, почему Башню десницы называют Башней десницы?», — спросил его как-то Эйрис Таргариен еще до того, как он женился на Джоанне. Глупая пошлая шутка... Думал ли лорд Тайвин тогда, что пройдет лишь чуть больше десяти лет, и до него дойдет ее смысл?

На долгие годы его женой стала собственная правая рука. И в общем-то оказалось, что у этого способа есть свои преимущества. Правая рука не требовала объяснений, не вызывала ревности, она всегда была рядом, ее не требовалось отсылать в родовой замок подальше от похотливого короля, она не писала письма Мартеллам... Наконец, она хоть и не давала любви... Но и не требовала ее. Она была прекрасно безразлична. Не тревожила сердце и не туманила разум.

И вот спустя тридцать с лишним лет лорд Тайвин лежал без сна и мучительно к себе прислушивался, пытаясь понять, готов ли он снова поставить перед собой те два страшных вопроса («Что, если Тирион не мой сын?», «Что, если все же мой?»). Точнее... Теперь уже не два, намного, намного больше. Теперь, когда перед его закрытыми глазами вдруг возникало непрошеное лицо Сансы, он с изумлением спрашивал себя: почему она так важна для него? И зачем он пытается ее разгадать? Что надеется найти за вежливой маской глуповатой послушной девочки? В конце концов, она еще слишком мала... Каким таким знанием способна владеть она, которым не владеет он? Ладно, она научилась притворяться... И что с того? Когда живешь среди тех, кто убил твоего отца, не особенно будешь выбирать, чему учиться. Ее искусная игра — всего лишь попытка выжить, вот и все. Или нет?

Ключ к Северу... Не сам Север. Она не удержит в своих маленьких руках знаменосцев отца. Что там сказала про нее Серсея? Любит шелковые платья и лимонные пирожные. Старки готовили ее к замужеству всю жизнь. Серсея была куда более дерзким ребенком!

Но почему, почему же он лежал теперь, спустя тридцать лет, без сна, а чутье говорило ему: «Тут что-то не так... Что-то не так»?

Он не увидел сегодня в Богороще, с кем говорила Санса. Да и был ли там кто-то вообще? Может, она не шепталась, а бормотала молитвы равнодушным чардревам и жестоким старым богам? Что они ответили ей? Сказали ли, что она...

«Королева Севера...» — вдруг прошептал лорд Тайвин и распахнул глаза. Чушь. Вздор. Что за нелепица лезет в голову! Это ее брат нацепил на себя корону! Ну ничего, Русе Болтон его укротит. Ему придется придумать способ. Если жизнь дорога Русе Болтону, он найдет, как обезвредить молодого волка...  


**8**

И Русе Болтон нашел — как.

На следующий день ворон принес письмо. Судя по нему, убит был не только Робб, но и Кейтилин Старк. Это, разумеется, в планы лорда Тайвина не входило, но как бы то ни было, теперь войну Пяти королей можно считать практически законченной... Остался только Станнис, а его столкнуть лбами с Ренли — совсем пустячное дело. Пусть жрут друг друга.

Если бы бледный болван, поклонник пиявок, оставил в живых мать Сансы или хотя бы немного подождал со своей резней... «Пока ты что? Накинешь плащ на юную Старк? До нее рано или поздно все равно бы дошли слухи. Ты не смог бы скрывать правду вечно, она узнала бы, кто писал письма Болтону. Но молодого волка нужно было убрать, тебе повезло, что все свершилось так быстро. Что касается женитьбы...»

Это с самого начала была идиотская мысль, не стоило позволять ей пустить корни и прорасти.

Лорд Тайвин вызвал к себе Тириона, подождал, пока Бронн с Подриком выйдут, и сразу же приступил к сути.

— Я обещал подумать над твоим предложением, — сказал он сыну. — Я подумал.

Он замолчал, чтобы проверить, продержится ли нетерпеливый сын хотя бы минуту. Нетерпеливый сын не продержался, выпалил:

— Да? Каково же будет ваше решение, отец?

Интересно, а на какое он рассчитывал и почему? И чего собирался добиться с такой-то никудышной выдержкой?

— Ты женишься на Сансе Старк. И скоро.

Ему показалось, или Тирион все же обрадовался? Ну, это он еще пока не знает про письмо... Пожалуй, самым разумным будет сообщить о том, что в нем уже после брачной ночи, а то, чего доброго, она вообще пройдет не по правилам. Одна будет рыдать, другой вытирать ей слезы... Нет, это никуда не годится. Письмо подождет.

— Возражений нет? Хорошо. У тебя ко мне еще какие-то вопросы?

— У меня? Вопросы? Да не особо... — Тирион вздохнул, но как-то слишком нарочито. — Не думаю... У меня-то? Точно нет...

И опять словно бы впал в спячку наяву. Стоял, смотрел разномастными глазами в пол, слегка покачиваясь на носках.

— Отлично, — сухо сказал лорд Тайвин и взял в руки свиток. — Это все, что я хотел тебе сообщить. Свободен.

Но Тирион не двинулся с места.

— Ты оглох? — сдержанно поинтересовался лорд Тайвин, не поднимая глаз от свитка. — Я сказал: можешь идти. Это значит, что ты можешь идти.

— Я понял, да... — пробормотал Тирион, продолжая стоять как вкопанный.

— Ну — что? — лорд Тайвин со вздохом откинулся на стуле и скрестил на груди руки. — Седьмое пекло, прекрати бекать и мекать, выскажи свои соображения нормальными словами или закрой дверь с той стороны. У меня дел по горло.

— У меня-то вопросов никаких нет... — Тирион почесал шрам. — Однако, полагаю, моя сестра...

— Что с ней такое?

— С ней все в порядке, — пожал плечами Тирион и добавил вкрадчивым тоном: — А вот что касается Лораса Тирелла...

— Когда я последний раз видел его, он тоже был в добром здравии, — не сдерживая раздражения, сообщил лорд Тайвин. — Если только ты не принес мне какую-нибудь внезапную весть о его кончине и новом наследнике Хайгардена...

— Как хорошо, что вы завели об этом речь! — внезапно оживился Тирион. — У моей сестры есть как раз маленький вопросик, касающийся Хайгардена. Цитирую: «Если он вам так нужен, возьмите его сами! К чему вам посредник в таком важном деле?»

Лорд Тайвин редко повышал голос, а кричать и вовсе, как и улыбаться, считал излишним. По крайней мере, до этого момента.

— Ч-что?!


End file.
